1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of digital sound editing and mixing and pertains particularly to audio control and audio presentation components and methods used in digital mixing and sound editing operations. The present invention may also have application to audio/video editing, production, and mixing.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of digital sound editing, much has been accomplished in the way of providing digital recording, mixing, and editing functions for sound studios operated by recording companies and the like. Today, there are a wide variety of sound recording and editing software packages that may run on anything from a single desktop computer to a network of specialized processors having video display units (VDUs) or physical control panels incorporating slider and mode button control indicia to enable interaction and control of various processes and tasks related to audio production in the studio.
One challenge in the art of monitoring pre-mixed or raw audio for post-recording mixing, editing and refining in a studio is the necessity of required hardware for monitoring and mixing the output from a digital studio application. While audio recording and general editing is possible using computer software from a station hosting a suitable soundcard, final mixing and high-definition sound editing and the like requires sophisticated hardware monitoring and mixing equipment sporting numerous physical audio inputs and outputs. The equipment typically includes some physical monitoring and control interface including recording components, mixing devices, re-mixing devices and the like. Moreover numerous control indicia including control room volume, master recorder volume, stem recorder volume, external inputs and other features are typical. Such devices are known to the inventor and may include the likes of Martinsound™ audio monitor and recording systems, as well as those produced by Makie™ and Sound Performance Lab™ (SPL).
The above systems are dedicated hardware solutions to audio production and may add expense to recording projects and may be difficult to learn how to use efficiently. Therefore, what is clearly needed in the art is a software monitoring and sound mixing solution that may replace any physical hardware system now in use.